The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of hybrid Verbascum plant, botanically known as Verbascum ‘Jackie in Pink’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Jackie in Pink’. The new cultivar represents a new Mullein, an herbaceous perennial grown for landscape use.
The inventor discovered the new cultivar, ‘Jackie in Pink’, in a cultivated growing area at his nursery in Valkenburg, The Netherlands in the summer of 2001. ‘Jackie in Pink’ originated as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation of Verbascum ‘Jackie’ (unpatented).
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by in vitro propagation in Rijswijk, The Netherlands in September of 2002 under the direction of the inventor. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.